Tissue perforations in the walls of internal organs and vessels may occur naturally may be formed intentionally or unintentionally. Numerous medical devices and methods have been developed to close the perforations and to allow the tissue to heal. In some procedures, it is desirable to retract tissue for further manipulation. For example, a fold may be created in the stomach that results in a gastric reduction by first placing an anchor through the stomach wall and tensioning the anchor so that the stomach wall invaginates. The gastric fold created may than be held in place with another anchor.
Devices currently used to close perforations and to hold tissues in position include clips, staples, anchors, sutures, adhesives and the like. The devices may be deployed using minimally invasive techniques, for example using endoscopic or laproscopic systems. For many tissue perforations, accessing the site and approximating the tissue to close the perforation requires complex and time consuming procedures. In some situations, the perforation may be larger than can be treated with a clip to hold the tissue together. For some perforations, the placement of the medical device at the proper site may be difficult. The delivery may be difficult due to engagement of the device within the delivery system, for example the device may be prematurely deployed or the placement may not allow proper apposition of the perforated tissue for healing. Some devices may be long enough to extend through the tissue, but uncontrolled insertion may lead to inadvertent puncturing of tissues due to the device extending too far. Some medical devices may not allow for repositioning of the device at the perforation site when the initial placement is not correct.
What is needed in the art is a medical device for repairing tissue perforations and for tensioning or holding tissues that is readily deployable at the tissue site, with controlled insertion and being repositionable to provide for proper tissue apposition. The medical device should also provide for apposition of large tissue perforations.